La venganza es dulce
by black widow Hikari
Summary: Tras la batalla de Nueva York los avengers conviven juntos en la torre ¿el problema? Cuando Tony destruye una posesión de la Viuda Negra esta jura venganza contra él y que mejor que quitandole a su hermano de la ciencia ¿ella logrará enamorarlo o caerá en su propia red? ¿Puede el medico superar su miedo y no caer ante sus descarados coqueteos? Desde avengers 1 hasta la 2. BrucexNat
1. capítulo 1

Este es un fic corto, entre Los Vengadores 1 y Capitán America 2, con menciones de Ultrón, son momentos dulces y divertidos de puro BruceNat. Me pareció que debieron habernos contado un poco más de como empezó esa relación pero _"¿como molestarse con MARVEL? ¡Hacen tan buenas peliculas!"_ En fin para eso estan los fics. Este primer capítulo será corto pero les prometo que los demás serán casi el triple de largo. Ahora si disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1

Natasha casi nunca se apegaba a nada pues eso causaría problemas y con su trabajo no podía ir llevando muchas cosas de un lado al otro, así que estas estaban a salvo en su habitación en la casa Barton, excepto sus armas de viuda negra y su confiable laptop, la cual era una de las cosas que más quería, Clint sé la había dado por su cumpleaños y los niños se habían encargado de personalizarlo colocando un hermoso protector con un dibujo de una llama en forma de flor iluminando un fondo negro, sin duda los niños se habían esforzado mucho en conseguir algo que le gustara, por eso cuando en vez de su laptop encontró una nota que decía _"Le haré unas actualizaciones, te la devuelvo luego Red"_ supo que debía preocuparse.

Tony tenia ese extraño habito para mostrar su "cariño", robar cosas y "mejorarlas", ya lo había hecho con su traje y sus armas unas cuantas veces; y claro, algunas veces no habían salido tan bien, como cuando mando al hospital por una semana a un hombre al cual solo quería aturdir por unos minutos con su mordida de viuda, pero esos eran detalles menores; esta vez Stark había ido demasiado lejos y planeaba recuperar su laptop antes de que él la convirtiera en "Jarvis 2.0". Fue al laboratorio del ingeniero y lo que encontró fue un caos total, Tony y Bruce gritaban ideas de como detener lo que parecía una espuma corrosiva, incluso el genio millonario agitaba un extintor como si fuera una bate de béisbol contra la espuma, mientras que Bruce intentaba crear algún líquido que la detuviera, entre todo el ruido Tony logró verla y se puso de espaldas y extendió las manos tratando de tapar el catastrófico desorden que habían creado.

-Ey red ¿qué haces por aquí? – Dijo intentando sonar causal mientras que la espuma que había llegado a otro recipiente explotó maravillosamente tras él – sabes que las niñas no están permitidas en nuestro club – explicó mientras empujaba a Natasha hacia la puerta sin importarle lo que pasaba atrás de él.

-Nat no es seguro – dijo Bruce mientras salia también dando por perdido el antídoto, pero Natasha no se dejó mover más y volteó hacia el ingeniero.

-Mi laptop Stark – reclamó con rudeza, los ojos del genio se perdieron por un segundo intentando averiguar que había hecho con esta, cuando la respuesta llego a él, volteó y todos siguieron su mirada, en una de las tantas mesas la laptop de Natasha era consumida por la espuma.

-¡Stark! – Gritó Natasha mientras empujaba a ambos genios para entrar pero Bruce el sujeto de la cintura.

-Es muy peligroso, Nat – respondió el doctor, temiendo que lo golpeara para soltarse.

-Escucha sé que se ve mal – respondió Stark mientras la miraba – pero puedo darte una nueva, mayor tecnología, más velocidad, lo mejor de lo mejor – terminó con una sonrisa pero la pelirroja no lo estaba comprando.

-Era especial – dijo ya resignándose al ver que su preciada laptop terminaba de desaparecer entre la espuma – un regalo importante – dijo, Bruce tomando algo de valor soltó su cintura para ponerle un brazo reconfortante en sus hombros, lo que ninguno espero fue que el dolor de la pelirroja fuera rápidamente reemplazada por ira cuando gritó – ¡Y tú lo destruiste!

-Fue un accidente Red – respondió levantando ambas manos en señal de rendirse.

-¿Cuanto tiempo la tienes? – Preguntó sujetando al pelinegro de la camisa.

-Bueno... ¿recuerdas cuando te fuiste a la misión de la que acabas de regresar? – Preguntó casi tímido, mientras que el enojo de la espía crecía.

-¡Stark! ¡Me fui hace dos meses!

-Bueno, no venias, así que olvide devolvértela, en cambio se me ocurrió un invento buenísimo sobre un líquido comprimido que podríamos usar contra los Chitauri si vuelven y...

-¡Y terminaste no solo destruyendo tu laboratorio sino mi laptop! – Gritó zarandeándolo, también escuchó a Bruce quejarse por su parte del laboratorio pero lo ignoró a favor de algo dicho por Stark – ¡Los Chitauri se fueron hace un año!

-¡Pero podrían volver! – Exclamó Stark como si era obvio que tenia la razón, la pelirroja solo rodó los ojos exageradamente antes de mirarlo mortalmente seria.

-Escucha bien Stark – dijo con una voz suave pero tenebrosa – esto lo pagarás caro, todavía no se como – agregó alzando más la voz – pero lo harás, y me aseguraré de que sea donde más te duela – dijo antes de soltarlo e irse dejando a dos muy asustados científicos.

-Ella me va a matar ¿verdad? – Preguntó aterrado a su hermano de la ciencia.

-No lo creo – respondió Bruce intentando suavizar las cosas, pero al ver el desorden que había hecho suspiro – mejor escribe tu testamento – replicó mientras se iba a buscar un buen libro ahora que toda su investigación estaba perdida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De eso ya dos meses e increíblemente Natasha aún no se le había ocurrido nada que no descartarla a los cinco segundos, el pobre Tony se encontraba paranoico casi esperando morir al tomar un café envenenado o caer por un agujero oculto y llegar del piso 100 al 1 en segundos, Bruce le había dicho que lo olvidara, que tal vez Natasha ya lo había perdonado pero nada parecía calmarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su habitación, Nat revisaba la Información de Stark en su tablet esperando que alguna idea viniera ella pero nada parecía lo suficientemente importante como para su venganza y con Pepper fuera de juego las ideas se le acababan; justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el aparato contra la pared por frustración un suave golpe en la puerta la hizo detener.

-¿Nat? – Sonó la tímida voz de Bruce – ¿podríamos hablar? – Preguntó esperando por su respuesta.

-Pasa doc – respondió apagando la tablet y dejándola a un lado, no se molestó en levantarse, sabia que Jarvis abriría la puerta por ella, ademas estaba muy cómoda en su cama.

Al verla, el sonrojo del médico se hizo evidente, tal vez era porque estaba dentro de su recinto privado o tal vez porque ella vestía solo un polo con tiritas y un pequeño short, pero no podía culparla _"¡Hacia calor! ¡Y era rusa! El calor no iba bien con ella"_.

-Toma asiento – dijo la pelirroja pero sin señalar a ningún lugar en específico por lo que Bruce miró a su alrededor y al no encontrar nada se sentó en el punto más lejano de su cama – ¿de que querías hablar?

-Escucha, sé que Tony a veces puede ser muy impulsivo y tal vez meterse donde no lo llaman – Natasha rodó los ojos ante lo ultimo – pero tiene buen corazón y no lo hace al propósito, es solo que es la única forma que sabe para decir que le importas sin revelarlo en verdad

-Entiendo tu punto doc, también llegué a la misma conclusión y por eso le había dejado jugar con mis armas con anterioridad pero esto es diferente

-¿Por qué?

Natasha enumeró en su mente las razones, 1) Nunca le pidió disculpas 2) No le compró la laptop que le prometió, ya sea por miedo o por que se olvidó 3) Ella había tenido que usar su dinero en comprar otra 4) Había tenido que ver las caritas tristes de Copper y Lila mientras le decía que su laptop se había malogrado y 5) Fury la había "castigado" por perder información valiosa de las misiones.

Al ver que la pelirroja no cedería el científico dio un suspiro resignado antes de levantarse, acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos.

-Entonces dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que lo perdones? – pidió con una dulce voz – te ayudaré en lo que necesites o si deseas castigame a mí – explicó aunque la ultima parte lo hizo estremecerse con miedo, Nat lo miró curiosa y sorprendida de que diera tanto por Stark hasta que una idea pasó por su mente y tal vez una sonrisa macabra se escapó de su mascara aterrorizando a Bruce.

-Muy bien Bruce – dijo saliendo de la cama y agachándose frente a él, una de sus manos fue a su mejilla y la acarició con cuidado, la diversión la invadió al ver que el doctor hacia todo por no retroceder aterrorizado – eres un muy buen amigo, tú no mereces un castigo – dijo mientras su caricia pasaba de su mejilla hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y empezaba a jugar con sus rizos – pero tomaré tu palabra, permitiré que me ayudes – dijo sonriente, Bruce en cambio parecía o a punto de ahogarse o de perder todo el liquido de su cuerpo como sudor – te llamaré cada vez que te necesite – dijo guiñando un ojo antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la otra mejilla – adiós Brucie – dijo en tono coqueto mientras el chico murmuró un _"ah claro, adios"_ y se fue demasiado rápido tropezando con todo causando que su risa aumentara. Jo… el pequeño Brucie no sabia en lo que se había metido; y Stark... Stark recibiría su merecido justo donde más le doldría, en su querido hermano de la ciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ja y yo que pensé que seria un oneshot jaja, sin duda me explayaria con este fic pero quiero mantenerlo corto, tengo otros 10 fic esperando que termine de escrirlos y este no estaba en mi lista jeje, al final 10 se convirtieron en 15 así que tengo que darme prisa. Este capitulo es muy pequeño porque quería dejarlo como prólogo pero los demás serán mas largos, lo prometo.


	2. capítulo 2

¿Qué tal todos? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia, aunque creo que fue más como un prólogo, en lo personal me encanta este capítulo, veremos los planes de Natasha y sé que muchas escenas les sacarán una sonrisa.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, son muy buenas críticas, muchas gracias en verdad, también los que leyeron. Espero que todos disfruten el capítulo muchísimo más largo, de ahora en adelante todos tendrán esta longitud.

Otra cosa más, voy a publicar las actualizaciones cada 10 días, los capítulos ya están escritos así que no se preocupen porque lo deje o que no cumpla con las fechas. Sin más que decirles, disfruten su lectura.

_En el capítulo anterior, después que Tony destruyera la laptop de Natasha esta jura venganza, tras meses sin lograr nada Bruce se ofrece en lugar de Tony, dándole una idea a la pelirroja, quitarle su mejor amigo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente no era uno, sino dos los científicos aterrados por lo que sea que Natasha haría; ambos estaban desparramados sobre la mesa mientras una de sus manos sujetaba sus tazas, hasta que la mencionada entró, en ese instante ambos se acomodaron derechos en sus asientos tan rápido que Natasha pudo escuchar sus huesos crujir por el movimiento brusco, lo cual la hizo sonreír casi maquiavélicamente.

-Tranquilos chicos – dijo mientras caminaba a la cafetera que estaba detrás de Tony – no muerdo – mencionó con voz dulce – a no ser que quieran – dijo guiñando un ojo a Bruce, causándole un gran sonrojo.

Tomaron su desayuno en silencio, aunque los científicos aún no se sentían cómodos eso no pareció afectar su hambre; Natasha por otro lado, estaba disfrutando todo el estrés de los muchachos hasta que decidió apiadarse… al menos de Bruce.

-Bruce – preguntó suavemente Natasha – ¿podrías ayudarme con el Internet de mi nueva laptop? Está algo lento y a veces se traba – Bruce suspiro más tranquilo al saber en qué iba a ayudarle, si se trataba de tecnología él no tenía problema.

-Claro – respondió con una sonrisa pero Tony interrumpió algo ofendido.

-Red si se trata de tecnología entonces yo... – empezó, pero la mirada aterradora de la pelirroja lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-¿Vamos? – Preguntó amable otra vez antes de arrastrar a Bruce a su piso.

Con unos cuantos arreglos la laptop de la pelirroja quedó perfecta, el doctor había trabajado en un silencio cómodo pero al terminar decidió romperlo.

-Bueno eso es todo, si ya no necesitas nada más... – murmuró mientras iba hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al oír su voz.

-¡Espera!

-Necesitas algo más – preguntó acercándose a ella cuando la vio tratando esconder una mirada triste (o al menos eso creyó él).

-No olvídalo… no es nada – mencionó recuperando su máscara, pero el doctor no le creyó y se acercó a ella.

-Nat, dime que sucede

-Nada, es solo algo tonto – replicó intentando sonar tímida, pero cuando Bruce insistió continuo – es solo que todas las personas me evitan porque les aterro y... me hace sentir sola – agregó con tristeza; era verdad, aunque el estar sola no la afectaba pero Bruce sé lo había creído y la miraba destrozado.

-Natasha, lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así – habló rápidamente – sé que no he sido el mejor compañero evitándote pero creí que podrías sentirte incomoda, ya sabes… con lo que hizo el otro tipo – agregó de manera tímida, al principio la pelirroja parecía confundida hasta que el incidente en el helicartier llegó a su mente.

-Bruce eso fue hace un año, ya supéralo; no estoy molesta, fue un accidente

-Casi te estrello contra una pared – replicó, mas al ver su ceño fruncido tuvo que ceder – bien… – pasó un rato hasta que una idea llegó a su mente – sé que ha pasado mucho pero al menos me aceptarías un helado de disculpas – preguntó con carita de cachorrito pateado.

La agente levantó una ceja ante eso, esperaba alguna reacción después de su "truco de soledad" pero una salida parecía un buen plus, así que le sonrió y contestó con un _"claro"_ tomando su bolso y su sombrero mientras lo seguía al ascensor para que él tomara su billetera.

El viaje a la heladería había sido tranquilo, con conversaciones de todo y nada que continuaron mientras comían, hasta que Bruce sugirió un paseo por el parque y las zonas aledañas que la pelirroja aceptó; caminando se toparon con un monumento con nombre de algún político que había ordenado su creación; mortificado el doctor leyó la fecha y la inscripción poniéndose peor, lo que llamó la atención de su compañera.

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Natasha.

-Antes había una muy antigua pileta aquí, era algo que los turistas venían a ver; ahora solo hay esto – murmuró con enojo señalando la piedra negruzca con inscripciones – un recordatorio del día que destruí la cuidad

-Que salvamos la cuidad – corrigió enojada – Bruce no puedes seguir haciéndote esto, si Hulk no hubiera estado en vez de un monumento esto sería un agujero radioactivo, quizás mi cadáver estaría aquí, junto con el resto de los vengadores y los ciudadanos – Bruce se estremeció al oír eso – lo más probable es que eso no hubiera detenido a Loki y ahora los que aun vivieran serían esclavos – al ver su mirada triste lo tomó de las mejillas obligándolo a verla – escucha Bruce, eres un héroe ¿de acuerdo? Que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni siquiera tú y si alguien tiene un problema que conversen conmigo, les enseñaré porque me llaman viuda negra – dijo con algo de ira sacando una sonrisa al físico – ahora regresemos a casa, antes que Stark haga un alboroto porque no estas

Bruce asintió ya más calmado y juntos regresaron a la torre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque día anterior había estado bien, con Bruce haciendo todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda y aceptada, la viuda negra no esperaba que ello durara más, por eso se sorprendió cuando a la mañana siguiente mientras ella empezaba su rutina en el gimnasio de la torre un sonrojado físico entrara con un petate de yoga preguntando si podía hacerle compañía.

-Adelante, el lugar no es solo mío – aclaró la pelirroja – puedes venir cuando quieras

-Si te incomodo puedo volver a mi cuarto – dijo levantándose al malinterpretarla pero la pelirroja lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo.

-Puedes quedarte Bruce, me agrada tu compañía – le dijo calmándolo con un suave movimiento en su muñeca – si deseas puedes entrenar conmigo

-El estiramiento tal vez, aunque es obvio que tu flexibilidad es mucho mayor que la mía, pero ¿el entrenamiento general? Ese no creo aguantar

-Oh vamos - replicó divertida – ni siquiera lo has probado, creo que podrías hacerlo, además técnicamente estas repleto de energía – ironizó con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero tendría que pedírsela prestada al otro tipo y posiblemente él termine empujándome al fondo de mi mente para "enseñarme como se hace"

-Bueno no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

-Natasha...

-Vamos, no será peligroso, y si vemos algún atisbo de verde o si sientes el cambio nos detendremos de inmediato, es una promesa – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y tras fallar miserablemente en ocultar su sonrojo Bruce aceptó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tony estaba asustado, usualmente su hermano de la ciencia seguía su rutina religiosamente, en las mañanas un tiempo después de su desayuno hacia algo de yoga y después de un baño iba al laboratorio en donde se encerraba con él hasta horas impías de la noche con pequeñas salidas para comer y otras cosas más, pero hoy no había venido; al principio no le había tomado importancia, creyendo que tal vez se había quedado dormido y había corrido toda su rutina, luego pensó que quería relajarse un poco e ir un tiempo después, pero cuando ya se acercaba el medio día y el médico no aparecía el pánico lo devoró por completo; salió del lab y fue a buscarlo a su cuarto, casi esperando encontrarlo desmayado pero solo encontró una habitación vacía, luego fue al comedor y la cocina encontrándolos igual, fue a la sala, la zona de ocio, la zona de películas y cada zona que hubiera en la torre, excepto los cuartos de los demás, aunque no tendría sentido ir ahí, pues Bruce no entraba a un lugar que no fuera suyo sin el permiso especifico del dueño, además el resto de los vengadores no estaban hoy por diversos motivos, así que eran solo la pelirroja, Bruce y él. Cuando se quedó sin lugares en la torre para buscar corrió a la habitación de Natasha para pedirle que le ayude a buscar y al no encontrarla fue al único lugar que no había revisado, el gimnasio; se acercó casi corriendo, iba a abrir la puerta de inmediato cuando oyó la voz de la espía.

-Más duro Bruce – su voz era demandante aunque algo agitada – más, más

-Estoy intentando – respondió el médico y Stark pudo sentir que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, su amigo estaba bien_, "¿pero qué hacía en el gimnasio? Y más importante aún ¿qué hacía con Natasha?"_

-Eso, eso, muy bien, así está mejor – agregó en casi un ronroneo la pelirroja, haciendo que la sangre abandonara el cuerpo del millonario para ir contra sus mejillas.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor – respondió alegre la pelirroja y Tony ya no pudo soportarlo más, abrió la puerta con fuerza haciéndola sonar deteniendo a los que estaban dentro.

Lo que encontró no se lo esperaba, Bruce estaba con ropa deportiva completamente sudado, justo frente a un saco que box que la espía sujetaba, el científico aún estaba con el brazo estirado listo para dar otro golpe, aunque lo miraba como un ciervo a los faros, mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba ceñuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Stark? – Preguntó enojada – interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento ¿Y que es esa manera de entrar? ¿No tienes modales? ¿O es que querías llamar la atención?

-Yo... yo pensé... es que... yo no encontraba a Bruce – la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante su tartamudeo, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el ingeniero había pensado.

-Bueno, ya sabes donde esta y ahora está ocupado así que puedes volver más tarde

-Lo siento Tony – respondió el físico al darse cuenta que el problema era su culpa – perdí la noción del tiempo, iré de inmediato al laboratorio, igual ya estábamos terminando – dijo despegándose del saco para ir con él, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Alto, no puedes irte sin haber estirado antes o te lastimarás, además necesitas un baño y comer, Stark puede esperar para jugar a los científicos locos, tu salud es primero – dijo Natasha recibiendo una pequeña afirmación por el científico – bien. Cierra la puerta al salir Stark – le digo moviendo su mano al genio con un gesto de "shu" y este obedeció aun incrédulo de lo que vio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Natasha lo hiciera estirar hasta límites que no creía posibles, lo mandara a bañarse y comer, recién fue al laboratorio; tenía vergüenza de mirar a su amigo a los ojos, casi sentía que lo había traicionado al ir con la espía y no con él pero siendo sincero se había sentido mejor que nunca, hace años que no se había soltado por estar preocupado por "el otro tipo" aunque este había estado muy tranquilo; tal vez Hulk lo había disfrutado tanto como él. Estuvo trabajando en silencio intentando ignorar a Tony o por último contestar sus preguntas con ligeros asentimientos de cabeza o frases cortas hasta que el millonario se hartó.

-¡Bueno, ya fue suficiente! – Empezó Tony soltando sus herramientas – Me contarás lo que paso hoy ¿De cuándo acá te llevas tan bien con Red?

-No... no sé de lo que hablas

-Ay por favor Bruce, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes, dime que paso

-No es nada, yo... solo fui a hacer algo de yoga, me encontré con Natasha y ella me invitó a practicar juntos

-Si claro... – rodó sus ojos en una clara muestra que no le creyó – primero, tú haces yoga en el techo, y antes que me engañes – agregó rápidamente – sé que no importa el frio o calor siempre es en el techo – Bruce se movió incomodo al quedarse sin opciones – segundo, Natasha Romanoff no es alguien que "invite" a los demás a pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, es más, creo que ni le gusta la compañía humana, exceptuando a Legolas – agregó para sí mismo.

-Eso no es...

-¡Oh por favor! sabes que es cierto, no lo niegues; y tercero, desde que empezamos a vivir todos juntos la has evitado como plaga, así que ¿por qué ahora el interés de estar con ella?

-Escucha Tony, tal vez lo que dijiste sea cierto

-Es cierto – replicó y esta vez fue Bruce quien rodó los ojos.

-Pero me he dado cuenta que no debería ser así, Natasha es nuestra amiga, deberíamos convivir con ella, no fingir que no existe – Tony no se veía convencido así que continuó – cuando decidimos luchar contra organizaciones terroristas aceptamos ser un equipo, y eso no funcionará si no confiamos en el uno al otro

-¿Y qué planeas? ¿Ejercicios de confianza? ¿Qué nos dejemos caer de espaldas esperando que el otro nos atrape? Porque no pienso hacer eso si Red es mi pareja

-¡Ves! Eso es lo que pasa, no confías en ella, es más, no confías en nadie y eso no puede pasar en un grupo. Si queremos confiar lo primero que debemos hacer es conocernos

-Está bien – aceptó el millonario – tienes razón, pero eso no me explica porque empezar ahora – dijo levantando una ceja a lo que Bruce dio un suspiro, tal vez decir parte de la verdad lo dejaría tranquilo.

-Tu viste lo que paso con ella, estaba intentando ser amigable con nosotros, formar parte del grupo, pero desde el incidente con su laptop sé ha alejado bastante

-¿Otra vez con lo de la laptop? – se quejó de manera exagerada.

-Era importante para ella – respondió Bruce con el ceño fruncido ante su actitud.

-¡Ash! Ya me disculpe

-¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste? – Dijo sin creerlo – y no me refiero al momento de la destrucción – agregó – me refiero a una sincera disculpa cuando ella estuviera más calmada

-Eh... bueno yo...

-¿En serio no lo hiciste? ¡Han pasado dos meses!

-¡Sabes que me desconcentro con facilidad! – Se defendió – ¡Se me olvido! – Bruce solo dio un suspiro exagerado.

-Irás a disculparte con ella, supongo que también olvidaste comprarle una nueva laptop – al ver la cara de pánico del ingeniero supo que tenía razón – quiero que te encargues de eso Tony y lo harás hoy antes que se te olvide... de nuevo – agregó – sin escusas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si los pasos confiados y desordenados acercándose a su puerta no le habrían avisado, el golpeteo a su puerta seguido de un _"¡Red!"_ y la voz de Jarvis advirtiéndole la presencia de su maestro lo fueron.

-¿Qué quieres Stark? – dijo enojada abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

-Ey Red, te traje algo – dijo empujando frente a ella una laptop con un gran moño rojo encima – sé que debí dártelo antes pero me olvide – agregó al ver su ceja alzada – y disculpa por lo que pasó con tu antigua laptop – dijo como si lo recordara de repente.

-Ya tengo una laptop nueva – respondió Natasha de manera plana empujando la laptop de vuelta a Tony pero este no la recibió.

-Bueno ahora tienes dos - comentó encogiéndose de hombros – yo tengo varias, no sé cómo puedes guardar todo en una, sería terrible si le pasara algo

-Sí… sería terrible – respondió enojada haciendo recordar que gracias a él ya sabía de eso.

-Ah claro... Bueno ahora ya no te va a pasar de nuevo – dijo bastante tranquilo – entonces... Buena charla, adiós Red – dijo doblando el pasillo.

Natasha miro la laptop con cuidado de arriba a abajo, incluso la giró un poco, casi esperando que le saliera unas patas y un ojo rojo brillante y le empezara a hablar. Luego pensando que ya había sido suficiente entró a su cuarto a probarla, primero se aseguraría que la laptop fuera funcional para ella y luego conversaría con Bruce, él era el único que podría haberle hecho recordar a Tony el pedir una disculpa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un toque en su puerta casi lo hizo saltar, había estado todo el día frente a su computadora leyendo información sobre su nuevo proyecto, desde que mandó a Tony a pedir disculpas se había encerrado en su cuarto para evitar las quejas de su amigo y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Un segundo toque le hizo levantarse y mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta leyó que su reloj marcaba las 10 pm, al abrirla no esperó encontrar a la espía sujetando dos platos de comida y un par de vasos con jugo, casi le hizo querer preguntar cómo había tocado la puerta.

-Natasha… que sorpresa

-¿Puedo pasar doc?

-Eh claro, si disculpa – tartamudeó abriendo más la puerta y moviéndose a un lado.

-Traje la cena – dijo levantando sus brazos mostrando la comida.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras le retiraba los platos.

Su cuarto no tenía muchos muebles ha pedido de él mismo, pero en estos momentos hubiera matado por una mesa con sillas, quiso acercarse a su zona de trabajo para retirar su laptop y comer allí pero Natasha solo fue directo a su cama y palmeó un lado cerca de ella, Bruce dio un suspiro ahogado antes de cambiar de dirección y echarse en su cama.

-Fue muy tierno lo que hiciste – dijo Natasha tras un rato, al ver la confusión en su rostro agregó – hacer que Stark me pidiera disculpas, incluso comprarme una nueva laptop

-Oh eso… yo lo siento, sé que su disculpa demoró mucho; debí haberme dado cuenta, incluso cuando hablé contigo y supe que había un motivo por el que no lo perdonabas no se me ocurrió que fuera eso

-No es tu obligación encargarte de Tony, no eres su niñera

-No, pero soy su amigo – respondió con tranquilidad – y quiero creer que también soy el tuyo – agregó mirándola a los ojos – y quería evitar que mis amigos se peleen – ella lo vio fijamente antes de dejar su plato al lado y tomar su mejilla con su mano.

-Somos amigos Bruce – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – de hecho podría decir que eres mi favorito en el grupo de los avengers – dijo con coquetería.

-¿Y qué hay de Barton? – Preguntó sin creerle, Natasha miró al espacio recordando a su amigo antes de reformular su oración.

-A Clint lo conocí mucho antes de los vengadores, pero cuando me integré al grupo tú fuiste quien se robó mi corazón – dijo guiñando un ojo, pero Bruce no se lo tomó como una broma, en cambio se levantó entre decepcionado y dolido.

-No es gracioso Natasha – Ella sujetó su brazo antes que se alejara más.

-No te enojes, no quería ser grosera – Bruce dio un suave asentimiento pero aún se notaba triste por lo que ella continuó – a decir verdad, desde que te vi llamaste mi atención, y lo digo en serio, tal vez no de manera romántica pero si tenías todo mi interés; eras como yo, atormentado por tu pasado, por lo que hiciste pero a diferencia mía tu cargabas con tus crímenes, buscabas la manera de solucionarlo, yo no, solo soy una asesina que pasa de una muerte a otra

-Eres más que eso – dijo él y con algo de valentía acarició su mejilla – he visto como tratas a las personas que quedan heridas después de nuestras batallas, incluso como te detienes en las calles cuando los niños quieren saludarte, eso no lo hace una asesina de sangre fría, eso lo hace una chica que quiere cambiar, que busca ser mejor cada día

-Tienes una manera tan dulce de ver a las personas Bruce, que incluso encuentras algo bueno en mi

-es porque lo hay, solo un ciego no podría ver tu gran corazón Tasha – ella le sonrió cálidamente colocando su mano sobre la de él.

-Cuidado Bruce o en verdad robarás mi corazón – le dijo con una sonrisa, el medico se soltó de inmediato como si se hubiera quemado haciéndola reír – tranquilo Brucie, hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado y no creo que tenga tanta suerte – él la miro sorprendido _"¿consideraba suerte enamorarse de él? Y más aún, ¿lo había llamado Brucie? Según recordaba esta era la segunda vez"_ – no lo pienses tanto o tu cerebro hará corto circuito – se burló una vez más – ¿quieres ver una película?

-Ahm claro, Jarvis podrías mostrarnos la lista por favor – pidió el médico cuando por fin encontró su voz – elige lo que desees – le dijo a la pelirroja pero esta negó.

-Quiero ver lo que tú ves

-¿Estas segura? Podrías aburrirte…

-O podría gustarme, anda elige algo

-Bueno pero si te aburre podemos cambiarlo ¿de acuerdo? no me sentiré ofendido ni nada – ella rodó los ojos antes de indicarle que pusiera algo, Bruce eligió una película en blanco y negro, era una comedia antigua, Natasha iba a levantar una ceja sorprendida por su elección pero no lo hizo para evitar que se lo tomará a mal, increíblemente las situaciones bizarras la atraparon de inmediato y no despegó la mirada de la pantalla hasta que los créditos aparecieron.

-Eso fue inesperadamente bueno, nunca la había visto

-Es una de las joyas del pasado, a pesar que en su época no tuvo mucha aceptación

-Hm quien lo diría… científico de día y cinéfilo de noche – dijo levantándose de la cama mientras reía de sonrojo del médico – eso fue interesante deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

-Si… si tú quieres… – ella levantó una ceja sorprendida pero luego asintió y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y tomar los platos ahora vacíos.

-Buenas noches Bruce

-Buenas noches Natasha

-Con Tasha o Nat está bien, tu puedes llamarme así – le dijo antes de salir dejando a un médico muy sonrojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encantó este capítulo ¿Qué es parece Nat torturando a los científicos? Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y aún falta más, no crean que no tengo otros planes para Tony ¿Y qué creen que pensó Tony que hacían? Jaja si lo saben no lo digan o podemos romper mentes frágiles y puras jeje además esto se mantendrá en K+ o al menos eso espero jeje.


	3. capítulo 3

Señores tienen suerte que cumpla mis promesas, estoy a punto de salir y aun así estoy corriendo contra el tiempo para publicar el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que están dejando su review en esta historia, es una lástima que ya este por terminar, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo.

_En el capítulo anterior, Tony por fin pide disculpas pero eso no detendrá a la pelirroja, que poco a poco se acerca más al médico._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3

De alguna manera extraña el médico y la pelirroja habían acomodado sus horarios para tener rutinas juntos, ya sea entrenar, comer o ver una película; cosas pequeñas que ni siquiera la llegada de los demás vengadores cambiaba.

Al principio Steve no le había tomado importancia cuando Natasha se negó a entrenar con él pero tras la tercera vez decidió encararla.

-Buenos días Natasha ¿vas a entrenar? – preguntó intentando sonar lo más inocente posible más la mirada fija de ella le advirtió que no le creía – yo quería preguntarte si quieres hacer un sparring conmigo, hace tiempo que no lucho con nadie que pueda seguirme el ritmo – rogó, Nat lo miró fijamente analizándolo antes de asentir.

-Si tanto insistes en que te den una patada en el trasero tendré que complacerte – ironizó la pelirroja – bien, espérame en el gimnasio, iré a atarme el cabello y traer una botella de agua – dijo regresando a su piso.

Cuando entró por segunda vez al gimnasio efectivamente lleva el cabello atado pero no había botella de agua, en cambio Bruce estaba tras ella con un petate de yoga en el brazo y una pequeña mochila de ejercicio, el supersoldado saludó al médico algo sorprendido y este le devolvió el saludo antes de instalarse cerca al cuadrilátero.

Natasha sonrió de forma malvada y entró al ring de una manera que sacó fuertes sonrojos a ambos hombres, la pelea empezó y Bruce comenzó a hacer unos movimientos de yoga que le permitieron verla sin descuidar su entrenamiento. Por otra parte el soldado apenas podía seguir el ritmo de la pelirroja, sus golpes eran mucho más fuertes de lo que recordaba y su velocidad también ha aumentado, casi quería preguntar quién de los dos era quien poseía el suero; cuando terminaron estaba sudando a mares mientras la espía sonría de manera presumida.

-Tenías razón Steve, necesitas más entrenamiento, tu defensa es baja y tus movimientos lentos – informó la pelinegra antes de dar un suspiro – tendremos que hacerlo seguido o te volverás todo flojo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el médico.

Este al parecer ya había terminado y relajaba su cuerpo en una posición de loto, la pelirroja se acercó a él y para sorpresa del supersoldado le lanzó un puñetazo, increíblemente Bruce lo detuvo causando una sonrisa en la chica.

-Bien hecho Bruce, estas reaccionando mejor – alabó, sacando un sonrojo al médico y con total confianza fue a la bolsa de él, sacó una toalla para secarse y una botella con agua.

Al principio Steve pensó que las cosas eran de ella y que el medico se había ofrecido a llevarlas pero una vez que este enrolló el petate usó los mismos objetos antes de irse con la pelirroja dejándolo con miles de dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Clint llevó a la torre lo primero que hizo fue ir con Natasha, ambos eran amigos por tanto tiempo y se conocían tan bien que él podría considerarla una hermana, incluso sus hijos la llamaban "tía Nat" y su esposa la trataba como su cuñada. Cada vez que se reunían hacían algo, siempre era así, por lo que su sorpresa fue grande cuando tocó la puerta de su cuarto y no la encontró.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Dónde está Natasha? – preguntó Clint esperando que la IA mencionara el gimnasio o algo así.

-Buenas noches agente Barton, la agente Romanoff se encuentra en la habitación del doctor Banner ¿desea que le avise que la busca? – respondió Jarvis con su dulce voz mientras Clint se preguntaba que rayos pasaba.

-Ah sí… creo – respondió algo dudoso y se dirigió a la habitación del médico.

Cuando llegó la puerta se abrió sola, cortesía de Jarvis, en la habitación Nat y Bruce estaban sentados en la cama comiendo canchita, la pantalla frente a ellos mostraba una película en blanco y negro en pausa, iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando Nat y Bruce lo saludaron, el respondió aun algo aturdido.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy – dijo Natasha ofreciéndole el bol, el agarró un puñado mientras se relajaba.

-Terminé rápido – ofreció como explicación.

-¿Quieres ver una película con nosotros? – ofreció la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo, él lo pensó por unos segundos, no era lo que usualmente hacían pero podrían variar.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? – preguntó mientras la pelirroja se pegaba mucho más al médico para darle espacio y ponía la canchita sobre su vientre, ambos espías ignoraron el fuerte sonrojo del doctor.

-"Bringing up Baby", apenas acaba de comenzar

-Si prefieres podemos retrocederlo – ofrece amablemente Bruce pero el agente niega y acepta el rápido resumen de su compañera.

Los tres pasan la película riendo y haciendo comentarios graciosos en cada escena mientras el bol de la canchita se acaba en silencio, cuando la película termina ya es tarde y los espías se levantan agradeciendo el buen momento y se despiden del médico, Natasha incluso se inclina sobre la cama para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Bruce dejándolo sonrojado antes de retirarse.

-No sabía que te gustaran las películas antiguas – comenta Clint mientras caminan, la espía se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Son divertidas

-Tal vez debería intentarlo con Laura, hace tiempo que no vemos una película que no sea de Disney, Dreamworks o Pixar

-Estoy segura que ella lo apreciaría – dice la pelirroja llegando a la habitación del rubio, ambos se desean buenas noches pero antes de que ella se vaya él la toma de la mano.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Nat, estás haciendo amigos – le dice Clint antes de entrar en su habitación.

Natasha se queda mirando la puerta visiblemente sorprendida, _"¿en verdad no se dio cuenta o fue una broma?" _se pregunta mentalmente pero tras unos segundos niega con la cabeza _"debe ser una broma, él es un espía experimentado, es imposible que no notara mi coqueteo" _piensa mientras camina a su cuarto _"claro que es una broma, el tipo se llama a si mismo Hawkeye, es obvio que a él no se le escaparía algo así ¿verdad?"_ se pregunta a si misma antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Fury la llama para una misión no puede evitar rodar los ojos, al parecer su tiempo de castigo por fin terminó, sin embargo al leer el archivo no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, es en otro país, una misión así le tomará varios días, si no es que toda una semana; el pensar que todo lo que ha avanzado con Bruce se pierda con el tiempo que estará lejos la molesta, por un segundo la idea de rechazar viene a su mente pero la aparta, si hiciera algo así Fury la molestaría por toda su vida, así que con la frustración aun en ella va a su armario a preparar una maleta con lo que necesitará.

-Bruce – dice tocando su puerta, al instante el médico le abre con una sonrisa y le quita los platos con pie de manzana de los brazos, ya acostumbrado a las visitas de la pelirroja.

-Ey Tasha, que coincidencia, justo iba a buscarte, pasa – dijo Bruce, ella asintió y como de costumbre fue al lugar en la cama de Bruce que aparentemente había reclamado como suyo.

-¿Qué querías doc? – preguntó llevándose una parte del postre a la boca.

-Tus medidas – pidió tranquilo, más cuando ella levantó la ceja se dio cuenta de su error y su sonrojo fue tremendo – ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería que sonara así! Es solo que estaba leyendo los informes de Tony sobre tus armas y creo que podemos solucionar el problema de las baterías si usamos tu traje como una batería de reserva – chillo sonrojado.

Natasha lo pensó, a decir verdad era todo un dolor de cabeza cuando sus armas perdían su carga en plena batalla y había estado buscando formas de solucionarlo pero a pesar de su conocimiento no era una experta en el tema por lo que lo había dado por perdido; sin embargo venia Bruce y sin pedírselo él le dada la solución, aunque de una manera divertida, admitió; sin poderse resistir asiente con la cabeza y lleva las manos a los botones de su blusa soltándolos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – chilla Bruce completamente rojo, ella le da su mejor mirada inocente antes de responderle.

-¿Cómo vas a tomar mis medidas con la ropa puesta? – pregunta inclinando la cabeza, aunque por dentro se está muriendo de la risa al ver el dilema en los ojos del médico.

-Déjatelo puesto – dice cuando por fin encuentra su voz – después disminuiré la medida – dice buscando una cinta métrica entre sus cosas.

Natasha aprovechó cada medida para atormentar al pobre médico y cuando él terminó parecía que salía de una lucha. Una vez que todo estuvo listo volvieron al postre y comieron en silencio.

-Bruce me tengo que ir – dice de golpe esperando una reacción, el medico la mira como si lo hubieran golpeado, sabe que va a echarse la culpa así que le explica antes que saque sus propias conclusiones – tengo una misión, supongo que estaré fuera por una semana aproximadamente.

Bruce se relaja considerablemente al saber que no es por su culpa pero aun así un sentimiento extraño se aloja en su pecho, incluso siente a Hulk moviéndose inquieto en su mente, pero sabe que tiene que aceptarlo, ese es el trabajo de ella, no la puede mantener a su lado siempre.

-¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunta a cambio del _"quédate"_ que por alguna razón intenta salir de su boca en varias ocasiones.

-En un par de minutos, vine a despedirme – ambos se miran tensos, quieren decir más pero no pueden, justo cuando está a punto de ceder, Bruce toma el valor para agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando vuelvas tendré listo tu traje, lo prometo – ofrece determinado, ella aun lo mira sorprendida por el beso pero luego asiente y le da un abrazo y otro beso antes de salir.

-Estaré esperándolo ansiosa – dice saliendo de su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4 días después Natasha termina su misión, bueno 5, ya que es de madrugada, está cansada y el jet lag la está matando. Pudo haberse quedado en un hotel por la noche y tomar un avión al día siguiente pero el recuerdo de unos ojos chocolate la impulsaron a tomar 2 aviones y hacer una escala para regresar.

Natasha está confundida y eso no le agrada, está acostumbrada a tener todo bajo control en cada misión, mas esta fue una vergüenza y no porque lo haya hecho mal, no, ella siempre hacia bien su trabajo, pero esta vez no había sido impecable.

Todo empezó con su objetivo, un hombre del cual debía obtener información; ella se le había acercado y le había coqueteado, el hombre se había creído todo un casanova y la había paseado por todo el lugar presumiéndola sin darse cuenta de cuantos datos revelaba; pero ese no era el problema, ella podía soportar a los idiotas sin pestañear, el problema era que tenía cierto parecido con Bruce, incluso compartían el mismo tono chocolate de sus ojos, aunque mientras Bruce la miraba con una admiración que rayaba al punto de verla como un ser divino este hombre la veía como si él fuera un lobo hambriento y ella un pedazo de carne.

Había odiado cada segundo de esa misión, tanto que apenas había obtenido lo que quería le había dado un golpe para desmayarlo de una vez antes que su paciencia se quebrara y lo matara. Dejó que el agente que la acompañaba se hiciera cargo de resto mientras ella tomaba un avión y le enviaba a Fury su reporte, afortunadamente lo había leído antes de enviarlo porque si no el del parche hubiera leído "cerdo narcisista" en su descripción del objetivo.

Al llegar a la torre fue directo a su piso o eso creyó hasta que el ascensor se abrió frente al piso de Bruce, iba a presionar el botón correcto pero estaba tan cansada y molesta que fue a su puerta y la abrió sin molestarse en llamar primero, de todas maneras el medico nunca cerraba con llave. Si alguien entraba a la torre pasando por toda la red de seguridad de Jarvis y evitaba a los mismos vengadores una simple llave no haría la diferencia.

La puerta se abrió y ella caminó dentro, frente a ella el medico dormía en su cama ajeno a su presencia, sin impórtale nada dejo caer su maleta y se metió en la cama. Al instante lo sintió despertar.

-¿Natasha, pero que…? – empezó Bruce muy confundido pero ella no estaba de humor para las explicaciones así que le dio un gruñido.

-Es tarde Bruce vuélvete a dormir – le dijo ya con los ojos cerrados, al sentirlo queriendo hablar dio otro gruñido más – mañana hablamos – dio como justificación dejando a un muy sorprendido medico sin dormir por varias horas preguntándose qué había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente cuando Bruce se despertó miró a su lado y la pelirroja ya no estaba, lo cual no le sorprendía, por un segundo quiso preguntar a Jarvis si en medio de la noche algo había destruido todas las camas de la torre dejándole como únicas opciones el piso y su cama pero eso era tonto, Natasha no hacía nada por coincidencia, incluso en su estado de cansancio ella hubiera podido llegar a su habitación por lo que necesariamente había querido venir a la de él, ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, era cierto que habían compartido su cama para ver películas, conversar o comer pero eso era diferente; tal vez la pelirroja se había sentido obligada a informarle de su regreso después que hizo patéticos pucheros cuando se fue, era eso o peor, había venido a hablar sobre el beso que le dio.

Ese dichoso beso que había rondado por su mente estos 5 días martirizándolo, ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía así, después de todo había sido un beso en la mejilla, un beso de amigos, ella lo besaba cada tanto así que no había visto el problema en darle uno él, al menos no en ese momento. No esperaba que ella estuviera molesta con él por eso pero de ser necesario se disculparía.

-¿Jarvis donde esta Natasha? – preguntó al aire.

-Buenos días doctor, la agente Romanoff se encuentra desayunando en este momento ¿desea que le avise que la busca?

-No será necesario Jarvis, gracias – dijo levantándose y arreglándose rápidamente esperando alcanzarla.

Entró en la cocina y la encontró comiendo lentamente un plato con yogurt y algunas frutas, ella lo miró suavemente antes de saludarlo.

-Buenos días Natasha, yo… – maldijo internamente al sentir como las palabras huían de su mente, aparentemente podía tener 7 doctorados pero no podía ni empezar una simple frase, afortunadamente ella lo salvó de seguir humillándose.

-Estaba cansada Bruce, confundí tu piso con el mío y cuando me di cuenta me dio flojera regresar, lamento haberte despertado – Bruce la analizó sonrojado, ella lamentaba despertarlo mas no dormir con él.

-Entiendo – dijo más por compromiso que por seguir con el tema – tengo tu uniforme listo, por si lo quieres ver – dijo algo tímido, ella le dio una sonrisa antes de levantarse y darle un _"Vamos"._

-¿Stark no está? Eso es raro, prácticamente vive encerrado aquí – opinó la pelirroja apenas entró y no encontró al millonario.

-Pepper está en la torre – dio como explicación, buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una caja con cuidado, dentro de esta se encontraba el nuevo uniforme, ella lo levantó con las manos analizándolo.

-Me gusta el diseño – ofreció antes de dejarlo a un lado y sacar su polo causando un pequeño ataque cardiaco al médico.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó Bruce furiosamente sonrojado, mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza inocentemente sin importarle estar solo en brassier frente a él.

-Probándomelo ¿Qué más? Nunca uso ropa bajo mi traje, eso sería incomodo – mencionó con falsa inocencia disfrutando de la enorme incomodidad del médico – vamos Bruce me has visto así cuando sanas mis heridas, no es como si fuera la primera vez – él desvió su mirada de todas formas hasta que ella se compadeció – ¿dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Hay un baño en esa dirección – dijo apuntando sin ver, ella asintió y fue a cambiarse, y tras unos momentos salió.

-Tu qué opinas ¿me veo bien?

-Si… si claro – tartamudeó apenas antes de enfocarse – ahora intenta moverte – ella lo miró expectante – movimientos que requieran esfuerzo – Ella asintió e hizo varias patadas al aire y golpes como si estuviera en plena pelea, unos segundos una barra de un pequeño marcador se encendió – se carga con el movimiento, así nunca te quedarás sin energía – ella lo miró sorprendida, la verdad no creía que algo así era posible.

-Gracias Bruce, esto es increíble, eres sorprendente – le dijo con cariño dándole un beso en la mejilla, él asintió algo desconcertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de días después Fury la llamaba de nuevo, esta vez a la base.

-Natasha tenemos una organización terrorista con armas de alto calibre que debemos eliminar ¿crees poder comandar al equipo de ataque? – preguntó el del parche conociendo el desagrado de la chica por misiones con muchas personas. Ella tomó el archivo y le dio una ojeada antes de contestarle.

-Su poder armamentista es muy grande, perderás muchos agentes

-¿Entonces que sugieres?

-Envía a los vengadores – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, él la miró analizándola.

-Últimamente los recomiendas mucho, pensé que eras una de los que pensaba que aún no estaban listos para trabajar como grupo ¿Qué cambió? – ella se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la puerta con el folder en mano.

-Comimos shawarma después la invasión – ofreció antes de retirarse dejando a Fury con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado varias semanas al igual que varias misiones, el grupo cada vez se entiende y complementa mejor, ya no son solo un grupo de desinadaptados en un mismo lugar, ahora son "los vengadores". Todos empiezan a llevarse mejor, ahora no solo viven en la misma torre sino que conviven, ya no huyen de un lugar cuando alguien más entra, ahora en conversan entre sí. Se han acercado más, pero la amistad que más sobresale es la de Bruce y Natasha, y eso la mortifica.

Al principio se acercó a él por una tonta venganza, había sido divertido al comienzo ver a Tony tan confundido por sus nuevas interacciones pero luego empezó a hacerlo por el mismo médico, él de alguna manera la relajaba y la hacía feliz, era como un bálsamo, varias veces había olvidado por completo el coqueteo a favor de disfrutar una buena velada con el torpe científico.

Aunque tampoco es que su plan hubiera estado funcionando muy bien, le había coqueteado, hablado despacio, se había acercado a él en momentos clave, le había pestañeado varias veces, lo había mirado por sobre sus pestañas, había jugado con su cabello, cruzado las piernas, rayos en algunos momento incluso había sido tan descarada como para retirar algunas prendas frente a él al propósito pero nada parecía servir, el médico era alguien inteligente que sabía diferenciar muy bien una atracción de un romance, si quería enamorarlo no sería con su cuerpo sino con sus palabras, tenía que abrirse a él, tener un corazón a corazón, confiarle sus cosas y esperar que él haga lo mismo, estar hay en las buenas y en las malas, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que el medico cayera en amor por ella y luego tuviera que rechazarlo, no quería lastimarlo por una estúpida venganza, él valía mucho más que una simple laptop o un enojo con el millonario.

Pero temía que fuera demasiado tarde, temía que él hubiera notado sus intenciones pasadas, que se lo echara en cara y lo perdiera como amigo. No sabía qué hacer, y estaba segura que si le daba un indicio de disculpas por lo que había hecho se vendería a sí misma y lo perdería por completo. Por ello para acallar todas esas preguntas en su mente ahora estaba tomando, estaba en la barra de Stark con un vaso de Vodka en una mano y con la botella en la otra, tan atontada estaba que no notó los torpes pasos hasta que él se plantó frente a ella.

-¿Natasha? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bruce visiblemente preocupado – ¿Por qué estas tomando? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Son demasiadas preguntas doc y mi cabeza ya no está para responderlas a esa velocidad – respondió sintiendo la resaca venir.

-Bueno no creo que las respuestas estén en el fondo del vaso ¿no crees? – dijo mientras le retiraba el alcohol de las manos con cuidado para no molestarla, ella asintió desganada sintiendo la pérdida de su "limpiador de voces" – o al menos no en ese – dijo pasando al otro lado de la barra y preparando un té en un vaso igual al que estaba tomando ella – prueba con este – ella dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el vapor saliendo del vaso.

-¿Stark tiene insumos para preparar té en una barra? – preguntó algo incrédula, Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-A veces cuando no puedo hacerlo que deje de tomar tomo un té a su lado, según él lo ayudo a calmarse

-¿y tú no tomas alcohol doc? – preguntó curiosa, el negó.

-No puedo, demasiado mareado y el otro tipo podría escaparse de mi control – ella asintió taciturna antes de tomar un suave trago de su té. Al instante el aroma de hierbas relajantes llegó a ella aturdiéndola, era relajante y parecía calmarla aún más que su Vodka; ella sonrió ante la ironía, quien lo diría, la famosa Viuda Negra emborrachándose con té.

-Natasha dime… ¿Qué está mal? – Preguntó volviendo a su lado, ella dio un suspiro triste _"¿cómo explicarle que él era el problema?"_ aun confundida dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, él se movió ligeramente sorprendido.

-Podemos… ¿podemos quedarnos así? Al menos por un rato – pidió tímidamente, él asintió al comprender y la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante. Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que ella se separó lo suficiente para hablar – tengo miedo…

-¿A qué? – pidió suavemente no queriendo desanimarla ahora que había empezado a hablar.

-A arruinarlo… a nosotros, nuestra amistad – él la miró sorprendido, tomándola sus mejillas la hizo verlo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Acaso… ¿acaso he hecho algo que te incomodara? – preguntó temeroso, ella negó.

-No has sido tu Bruce, temo que yo lo vaya arruinar, no soy buena en esto de hacer amigos – admitió con dolor – de hecho no sé cómo Clint me soporta

-Nat tu eres una buena amiga, tal vez no lo notes pero todos en el grupo lo creemos, aun con tu humor oscuro nos mantienes a todos a flote – ella levantó la ceja divertida.

-¿Qué eso no es como la sartén diciéndole negra a la olla? Te diré que tu humor es más oscuro y tétrico que el mío Bruce

-Tienes razón pero a lo que voy es que eres una buena amiga, no lo arruinarás

-¿Estás seguro? No soy muy buena en esto de los sentimientos, puede que termine lastimándote sin querer

-Bueno usualmente cuando eso sucede tengo una charla con esa persona para arreglarlo – ella lo miró interrogante – tengo que solucionarlo antes que crezca o se convertirá en un muy grande y verde problema – ofreció, luego su mirada se tornó triste – o al menos eso hacía, ahora ya no hay muchos quienes se quieran acercar a un monstruo como yo

-Bruce no eres un monstruo, ninguno de los dos lo son, el big guy es excelente con todos – él la miró sin creerle – es verdad; sabes, antes peleaba por su lado pero ahora en verdad se preocupa por el grupo – él la miró sorprendido – ¿recuerdas la última misión? Alguien logró colarse tras de mí y me disparó – él la miro asustado, no recordaba algo así – no me llegó a dar, el big guy puso su mano entre mí y la bala, y no solo eso, se hizo cargo del que me atacó y luego volvió para revisarme buscando alguna herida, fue tan dulce

-Yo… yo no lo sabía – dijo aceptando el hecho – eso explica mucha cosas – susurró, ella lo vio interrogante – no recuerdo casi nada después de las transformaciones pero si me quedan sus sentimientos…

-¿Qué es lo que siente nuestro fortachón? – preguntó con cariño.

-Ira más que nada – dijo avergonzado – ira contra los que lo molestan, pero también siente preocupación… por ti, ha sido así desde hace un tiempo – admitió desviando la mirada, ella le tomó del rostro haciéndolo mirarla.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte Bruce, me siento alagada… por los dos, ustedes me tienen tanta estima… no lo merezco

-¡Claro que lo haces! – Dijo ofendido por ella – tu eres grandiosa, nunca dudes de ello, hasta Hulk lo sabe – ella le sonrió amablemente antes de abrazarlo.

-Gracias Bruce… Estamos bien – dijo cuándo él le respondió el abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al siguiente día Bruce estaba en su cama y Natasha estaba apoyada en su pecho, ambos miraban atentos otra película en blanco y negro, según lo que habían leído esta vez no debían esperar un final feliz así que estaban ansiosos por lo que pasaría, solo cuando los créditos empezaron a salir se separaron ligeramente.

-Guau, no esperaba eso, fue un final macabro – dijo ella, Bruce asintió mientras quitaba el tazón de canchita, ahora vacío, y lo colocaba sobre el velador – aunque él se lo merecía – él se rió entre dientes por su comentario antes de notar algo.

-Ese es un bonito collar ¿te lo dio Barton? – ella miró hacia abajo casi sorprendida antes de acomodar el mismo entre su ropa logrando esconderlo.

-Claro que me lo dio él – dijo rodando los ojos – solo él tendría el atrevimiento de regalarme un collar con una flecha y convencerme de usarlo.

-¿Convencerte? – preguntó curioso.

-Me lo dio poco después de que nos conociéramos, iba a tomar la miserable fecha y metérsela en el ojo cuando él me dijo algo, era para que recordara que ahora tenía un camino, una dirección a la que debía llegar para borrar el rojo de mi libro, dijo que sería como una brújula moral – dijo con cariño aunque luego no pudo evitar una risa – lo más probable es que solo haya visto la flecha y le haya parecido divertido

-Es un buen amigo – aceptó Bruce, ella asintió.

-Lo es

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Owww me encanto el final de este capítulo, fue súper tierno, además quería mostrar lo importante que es Clint para la pelirroja.


	4. capítulo 4

Oh por Dios ¿Cómo pude equivocarme? Termine publicando el capítulo de otro fic, lo siento mucho a todos aquellos que se sintieron estafados, la verdad ni me di cuenta, si un amigo no me lo dice lo hubiera dejado así, bueno ahora si tendré más cuidado, gracias de nuevo TEIET.

Y llegamos al gran final, la verdad no pensé que escribiría tanto de esta historia pero las cosas fluyeron, fue divertido escribirlo, amé cada segundo de esta historia y espero que ustedes también. Si quieren más BrucexNat esperen mi siguiente historia que se podría leer como la continuación de esta, "Contra los acuerdos de Sokovia" va después de Ultrón y empieza con los eventos que suceden en Civil War pero sin mandar a Bruce al espacio, espero que después de este vayan corriendo a leerlo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo anterior? A mí me encantó jugar con el hecho que Clint no se dé cuenta de la relación, sin duda ese fue la cereza del pastel en la película y era obvio que iba a utilizarla.

Ahora sin más disfruten y hasta pronto.

_En el capítulo anterior, el resto del equipo empieza a notar la amistad entre Natasha y Bruce, incluso la misma Natasha siente que su venganza ha quedado a atrás a favor de su amistad creciente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4

La batalla ya había finalizado, otra organización con mucho poder que era desarmada por los vengadores y como siempre todos habían dejado a Hulk destruyendo los restos esperando que se cansara lo suficiente como para transformarse, pero esta vez Natasha no lo quería dejar así, había estado pensando todo este tiempo en lo que le había dicho Bruce del big guy y también sobre la bala que había detenido por ella.

-Hey fortachón – dijo a su lado sin quererlo asustar, él volteó hacia ella aun con una puerta de un jeep en su mano, al instante la miró en busca de lesiones antes de mirar alrededor – tranquilo, ya no hay malos por aquí, ya acabaste con todos

Él le dio un asentimiento confiado, aparentemente orgulloso de su trabajo antes de soltar la puerta como si no fuera nada, Natasha lo miró por un largo momento sin saber cómo explicarse, hasta que él inclinó ligeramente en una clara señal de duda.

-Quería agradecerte, por la vez anterior, cuando me salvaste de esa bala – el asintió ligeramente – Bruce también me contó que has estado cuidando de mi las otras veces – sorprendentemente se vio algo avergonzado – lo que quiero decir es gracias, tú y Bruce siempre se preocupan por mí. Él es bastante fácil de complacer ¿sabes? – Dijo con una sonrisa suave – puedo invitarle algo de comer o comprarle un libro de física que tanto le gusta y estará feliz, pero no sé cómo agradecerte a ti… lo estuve pensando mucho hasta que llegué a algo, puedo ofrecerte mi confianza – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Hulk miró su mano sorprendido, nadie jamás había intentado tal cosa con él, casi con duda estiró su mano muy despacio hacia la pequeña enguantada de ella y se permitió un suave roce, ni siquiera había sido piel con piel pero ambos sintieron una pequeña electricidad rodeándolos antes que él retrocediera.

Natasha estaba algo angustiada, Hulk parecía confundido, se sujetó la cabeza y por un segundo pensó que estaba lastimado cuando lo vio caer, iba a acercarse cuando empezó encogerse, una vez terminada la trasformación corrió hacia él.

-Nat… ¡Nat! – fueron sus primeras palabras cuando el dolor por fin lo abandonó.

-Bruce, tranquilo, estoy aquí, estoy bien, tranquilo – dijo acariciando suavemente su espalda, intentando calmarlo. Incluso en su dolor él se preocupaba primero por ella – ¿Qué siente? – preguntó por Hulk.

-Él está confundido… mucho, pero a la vez feliz. Yo… no sé cómo expresarlo bien… no te asustes, pero creo que te acabas de convertir en la persona más importante para él – dijo aun alborotado por toda la información que le llegaba del otro tipo, ni con Betty se había comportado así.

-No me asusta Bruce, me alaga, tú y él son muy importantes para mí – dijo abrazándolo, se quedaron así un rato hasta que los demás al no oír el ruido de Hulk se acercaron.

-¡Ejem! – Tony se aclaró la garganta de manera bastante exagerada obligándolos a separarse – ¿interrumpimos algo?

-¿Qué demonios quieres Stark? – dijo Natasha rodando los ojos.

-Bueno quería jugar con mi "verde amigo" pero aparentemente tú lo ahuyentaste

-¿Nat, qué hiciste? – preguntó Clint visiblemente curioso.

-Estuvimos conversando y lo toqué…

-¡Lo tocaste! – gritaron todos, incluido Bruce.

-Solo fue un roce, pero luego él se transformó – todos la miraron digiriendo la idea.

-Wow ¿de verdad lo hiciste? ¿Eso te convierte en la "susurradora de Hulk"? – Ofreció Tony con gran diversión – ¿es algo de espías? ¿También tienes ese don Legolas o es exclusivo de pelirrojas? – el arquero rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-Estoy seguro que solo Nat puede, pero creo que se debe a que es amiga de Banner

-Tiene sentido que le haga caso, pero no que se transforme – comentó Thor.

-Tal vez uso sus poderes ninja para amedrentar a nuestro amigo o tal vez lo aburrió tanto con sus extrañas charlas que lo mandó a dormir – Nat frunció el ceño bastante enojada haciendo que Tony retrocediera arrepentido de sus palabras.

-¿Nat tú crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo? – Dijo Steve, ella lo miró analizado sus palabras – ya sabes como una manera de hacerlo cambiar

-¡No! – dijo Bruce firmemente – no la pondrás frente a él ¿Qué tal si la lastima?

-Bruce… – empezó Natasha pero él no la dejó.

-No Natasha, no siempre va estar de buen humor, podría herirte – replicó y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? – Todos asintieron menos Tony que empezó a quejarse – ¡Largo Stark! – él le hizo un desprecio antes de alejarse.

-Bruce acabas de decir que soy importante para él, no me va a lastimar – ofreció Natasha cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

-Pero qué tal si lo hace… tal vez no lo haga al propósito pero qué tal si está golpeando algo y no te ve acercarte – pidió asustado.

-Estaré bien, él siempre tiene mucho cuidado a su alrededor, e incluso si no lo hiciera yo lo tendré, no soy una niña débil Bruce, me sé cuidar

-Pero…

-Vamos a intentarlo ¿sí? Tomaremos todas las precauciones del caso, no forzaremos nada, si él quiere que lo ayude a calmarse para el cambio lo haré, si veo que no funciona puede romper lo que quiera hasta que esté listo. Confía en mi ¿sí? – él asintió temeroso, confiaba en ella pero no en si mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era increíble pero de alguna manera su conexión con Hulk funcionaba, "la canción de cuna", como Tony había empezado a llamarla, empezaba a tomar cuerpo. Natasha había notado ciertas cosas, como que el gigante escarlata consideraba la puesta de sol relajante y ella lo había empezado a usar; frases como _"el sol se está ocultando, es hora de ir a casa"_ o _"es tiempo de dormir, el sol se está ocultando"_ funcionaba bien pero lo que más parecía calmarlo era su toque, suaves roces de su mano podían hacerlo cambiar sin necesidad de ninguna palabra sin embargo ella siguió nombrando el sol, era una manera clara de decirle que era tiempo del cambio y Hulk lo apreciaba.

Claro que no todas las veces era perfecta, él rechazaba la canción de cuna hasta que no se asegurara que el ambiente fuera seguro o si la pelirroja aún estaba llena de adrenalina por la pelea, entonces ella no lo presionaba, le daba espacio y le permitía cambiar por su cuenta. Tampoco funcionaba si era alguien más que no fuera Natasha; Tony había hecho pucheros todo el día cuando Hulk literalmente le había dado una mirada de asco antes de dejarlo hablando solo; Thor había tratado también pero solo consiguió ser empujado y poner de mal humor al tipo verde, entonces el resto del grupo decidió sabiamente dejar a la espía el trabajo.

Las cosas con Bruce también parecían mejorar, ella ahora no temía en colarse a su laboratorio y sentarse a su lado escuchándolo desvariar sobre cualquier cosa científica que estuviera haciendo, incluso disfrutaba poder molestar a Tony quien cada vez insistía que _"en_ _su club, las niñas estaban prohibidas",_ aparentemente el ingeniero también lo disfrutaba pues siempre la esperaba con una nueva escusa referente al tema, hasta ahora sus favoritas eran _"Eres niña, me pegaras tus piojos" _y _"Las niñas son guiug"_ tal vez esa había sido la mejor pues Pepper lo había escuchado y lo había mandado a dormir al sillón por una semana, Natasha había esperado al último día para preguntarle porque simplemente no había entrado a los otros cuartos vacíos y se había reído en su cara cuando él admitió que no se le había ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bruce – pidió Natasha con una voz tan suave y cantarina que hubiera llevado a cualquiera a salir corriendo pero el médico en cambio solo se dejó caer aún más en su silla – no piensas moverte de aquí en todo el día, incluso rechazaste mi invitación a comer – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Lo siento Nat, es solo que todo esto con Tony me tiene preocupado – ella frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que dejarlo ser Bruce, él no quiere nuestra ayuda

-Lo sé pero está luchando contra el mandarín solo, Pepper está desaparecida y en vez de dejarnos ayudarle solo nos empuja

-Hm… ¿y con eso cómo te sientes? – Dijo Natasha en un tono casual, él la miró extraño antes de que ella riera – lo siento, una vez fingí ser una psicóloga, fue mucho de esa misma frase y creí que sería útil para preguntar si las tonterías de Tony te llevarían a un "código verde" – el parpadeó algo confundido.

-Bueno me molesta pero no, no creo que vaya a cambiar

-¿Estás seguro? Te siento algo tenso – dijo pasando sus manos por sus hombros, él se estremeció asustado pero unos segundos después se permitió relajarse ante sus masajes.

-¿También fingiste ser una masajista o solo es un don natural? – preguntó dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, ella se agachó lo suficiente como para que su boca quedara a la altura de su oído antes de susurrarle.

-¿Te gusta? – Bruce se inclinó hacia adelante intentando esconder su incomodidad, la pelirroja no dijo nada, ella había cruzado una línea y ambos lo sabían.

-¿A qué has venido Natasha? – preguntó tras un largo silencio, ella lo miró fijamente antes de alargar su mano, en ella habían dos boletos.

-Creí que te gustaría acompañarme, es un teatro de universitarios, no parece la gran cosa pero su sinopsis me atrajo, un poco más oscuro de las películas a las que estamos acostumbrados pero pensé que lo disfrutaríamos

-Pero Nat… ¿si Tony me necesita o si le pasa algo? – giró su silla para mirarla aun con duda.

-Tengo a SHIELD dándole un ojo, si las cosas se salen de control yo misma te llevaré – él movió ligeramente la cabeza sopesando sus opciones – por favor Bruce… ¿por mí? – pidió como último recurso, él dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué debo ponerme? – dijo aceptando, Natasha le dio una gran sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba a su cuarto, obviamente ella elegiría su ropa y lo haría para combinar con la suya.

Varias horas después ambos salían del teatro, Natasha tenía un vestido crema vintage que iba con el traje de Bruce, ambos se parecían a los personajes de su película favorita "Bringing up Baby" incluso la espía había usado una peluca rubia para la ocasión mezclándose entre el resto, aunque no estaba seguro si eso era verdad, nadie la reconocía como una vengadora pero todos los hombres (y algunas mujeres) volteaban a verla antes de darle a él una mirada de odio. Iba a comentárselo cuando el celular de la rubia sonó.

-¿Esta bien todo? – dijo al oírla hablar de una manera muy formal, ella le dio una sonrisa suave antes de guardar su celular en su cartera.

-Todo terminó, Stark está bien aunque Pepper fue infectada con el virus del extremis – Bruce se llevó las manos a la cabeza listo para echarse la culpa a sí mismo a pesar que no tenía nada que ver pero ella no lo dejó – tranquilo, te dije que lo tenía cuidado, SHIELD ha desarrollado un antídoto, el virus apenas ha entrado a su cuerpo por lo que esperaremos un par de días antes de proceder para no dañarla pero tiene solución, a no ser que se quiera unir a los vengadores, sería bueno más chicas en el grupo – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Creo que contigo es más que suficiente, además no creo que Tony la deje pelear – ella levantó una ceja dándole una sonrisa descarada.

-No te creía del tipo machista Doc ¿acaso crees que ella tiene que pedirle permiso? – ironizó haciéndolo sonrojar al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-No es a lo que me refería yo… – ella se rió.

-Tranquilo, sé que no lo decías así, solo estas preocupado por tus amigos – él asintió, no confiando en su boca pues esta lo había metido en ese problema para empezar – vamos a casa Doc, aun tienes que decirme que te pareció la obra y creo que sería perfecto con una taza de té – él asintió y fueron juntos a la torre.

Un par de días después Tony estaba echado frente a un mueble contándole a Bruce sus preocupaciones mientras este lo miraba incomodo sin saber que decir, en algún punto se quitó los lentes y quiso cerrar los ojos, todo iba bien hasta que estos se resbalaron de su mano y lo despertaron abruptamente, Tony empezó a quejarse por no oírlo así que él se explicó.

-Disculpa, pero sabes que no soy esa clase de doctor, no soy un terapeuta, no tengo el… temperamento – dice sin que se le ocurra algo más, Tony entonces empieza a quejarse sobre su niñera y sabe que no va a parar entonces dice lo primero que viene a su mente – ¿y con eso cómo te sientes? – el mecánico parece más animado mientras empieza a hablarle de sus sentimientos mientras Bruce jura que justo después de sus palabras escuchó una suave risa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natasha ha estado saliendo a más misiones últimamente, lo cual hace que su tiempo con él se reduzca, extraña sus tiempos de película y sus comidas, incluso el laboratorio se siente solo sin ella mirando sobre su hombro. Sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro intentando despejar esos pensamientos, pues si Tony lo nota será una conversación sin final que no tiene ganas ni de comenzar. Sin más ideas para plasmar en su computadora la apaga mientras frota sus ojos con sus pulgares intentando calmar su adolorida vista.

-¿Te iras a dormir temprano? – pregunta Tony desde el otro lado del laboratorio.

-Si estoy algo cansado

-Últimamente te cansas muy rápido, algo que no me estés contando – dice el ingeniero levantando una ceja acusadora – tal vez alguna actividad de media noche de la que no se nada

-Aparte de dormir creo que ninguna – comenta Bruce encogiéndose de hombros, Tony frunce el ceño sin creerle.

-Esto no tiene que ver con Itsi Bitsi ¿verdad? – Bruce lo mira con duda antes de encontrar el significado detrás de sus palabras.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Natasha en todo esto? Ni siquiera está en la torre para que la molestes – defiende.

-Bueno pues parece que ella tiene todo que ver contigo últimamente, cuando está, tú y ella paran juntos de arriba abajo, y cuando no, estas… pues estas así – dijo señalándolo por completo – es como si ella se llevara tu energía cuando se va

-Eso no es posible Tony

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué tal si es un truco de espías? algo para mantener su eterna juventud o algo así – dice moviendo los brazos exageradamente, Bruce rueda los ojos.

-Has estado viendo maratones de Disney otra vez ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, solo vi "Enredados" – se justificó el millonario, mientras el médico negaba con la cabeza.

-Duerme un poco Tony, estas empezando a confundir la realidad con la ficción

-¡Estoy durmiendo bien! – se quejó como niño chiquito.

-De hecho señor, según mis datos el tiempo que ha estado durmiendo no es suficiente para su salud – contradijo Jarvis – la señorita Potts no estará contenta cuando le entregue el informe de sus descansos y alimentación esta semana

-¡No lo hagas Jarvis, no me traiciones! – suplicó dramáticamente al aire.

-Lo siento señor pero fue una orden de la señorita Potts, no puedo desobedecerla, usted mismo puso en mi configuración las órdenes de la señorita como máxima prioridad – eso pareció desinflar al ingeniero que cayó sentado en una pose dramática.

-"Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos" – murmuró con desgracia – mira Bruce, así es como mi creación consentida me traiciona

-Yo jamás lo traicionaría señor – ofreció suavemente el IA.

-¿Así y que te detiene? – preguntó sumamente interesado Tony.

-Bueno, tal vez usted podría usar la famosa frase "yo te traje al mundo y puedo sacarte de él" – respondió el IA aunque no parecía tener miedo, él ingeniero se rió ante sus ocurrencias antes de negociar.

-¿Si me duermo ahora podrías enviarle solo un resumen a Pepper y no una lista completa?

-Si pasa las 8h de corrido me lo pensaré – ofreció Jarvis a lo que el ingeniero aceptó y apagó todo, yendo a su habitación.

-Igual le darás el informe completo ¿verdad? – preguntó Bruce al aire.

-Tampoco creo que pueda pasar las 8h, pero al menos se verá mejor en su registro, incluso resaltaré esa parte – ofreció el IA en un tono burlón.

Bruce fue a su cuarto, iba a ponerse la pijama cuando cayó en cuenta de la pelirroja que dormía en su cama, iba a preguntar muchas cosas pero nada salió de su boca, no era la primera vez que ella hacia eso, aparentemente cada vez que tenía una misión difícil o muy larga se colaba a su cama; debería decir que ya se había acostumbrado pero aun temía incomodarla cada vez que eso pasaba, lo cual era irónico porque este era su cuarto.

-Es tarde Bruce, cámbiate de una vez y apaga la luz – se quejó la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos, eso lo sacó de su ensoñación pues al instante presionó el interruptor.

Quiso encenderlo cuando tuvo que llegar a tientas hacia su ropero y buscar su pijama a oscuras pero no lo hizo a pesar que la espía se sentó en su cama y lo observo divertida.

-¿Día difícil? – preguntó queriendo romper el silencio, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No tanto, pero mañana tengo otra misión – dijo con desgano.

-¡¿Otra?! ¡Pero si acabas de regresar! – se quejó Bruce, ella le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo ayudaba a abotonarse su camisa de dormir.

-Lamentablemente el Cap y yo tenemos que ir a jugar un rato – dijo mientras jugaba con el ultimó botón.

-Al menos esta vez tendrás ayuda – ofreció Bruce, mientras se acercaba al baño, no había forma que se cambiara el pantalón frente a ella.

-Si aunque no es nada grave, solo un par de chicos malos que derrotar y unas personas que liberar – ofreció levantando la voz para que él la oyera aun a través de la puerta.

-Eso suena muy vago ¿lo demás es confidencial? – dijo saliendo del baño, ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué no siempre lo es? – preguntó a cambio, él inclinó la cabeza aceptando ese hecho antes de acostarse en la cama, ella lo siguió poco después aunque esta vez no le permitió alejarse pues lo tomó de la mano – si te sigues alejando así de mi podrías darme un complejo – ofreció en un tono inocente.

-No soñaría con eso – ella rió antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño una vez más.

Varios días después Natasha y Steve vuelven a la torre, ambos se ven muy dañados mentalmente por la misión, el capitán está empecinado en buscar a su amigo pero también quiere reunir al equipo, cazar cada célula restante de HIDRA y encontrar el cetro de Loki; por otro lado Natasha está perdida, su rostro no expresa nada, casi como un zombie se mueve hacia el tejado y se queda mirando al horizonte, Tony cree que lo mejor es dejarla sola, pues ya ha tenido bastante justificando las acciones de SHIELD al mundo, pero Bruce no lo cree así y tras unos momentos para tomar valor sube al techo y le pide a Jarvis que les de algo de privacidad, el IA bloquea la entrada una vez que el médico entra.

-Por un segundo pensé que no vendrías – comenta Natasha sin perder de vista el horizonte, su voz suena cansada pero no demuestra nada más.

-Has estado para mí en los momentos difíciles, es natural que venga cuando tú me necesites – ella se voltea y lo mira fijamente.

-¿Es solo eso? ¿Estas devolviendo un favor? – Bruce niega.

-Era algo que quería hacer – dice tomando asiento justo al lado de ella, Natasha da un largo suspiro antes de apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, Bruce no dice nada temiendo romper ese momento de debilidad que se permite la pelirroja.

-Estoy cansada Bruce… no sé qué hacer – admite mientras su puño se aprieta en su camisa – SHIELD era mi manera de limpiar mi libro y todo este tiempo solo lo estuve aumentando, la engañadora fue engañada – dice ironicamente aunque su tono muestra dolor.

-No te culpes por eso, Hidra ya estaba ahí desde hace mucho, era imposible que alguien lo notara

-¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

-Acabas de perder tu trabajo, perder tu red de seguridad, tu amigo… todo eso es mucho para soportar – Natasha lo mira fijamente, Bruce no sabe que Fury está vivo y no es su decisión decirle, sabe que la información tampoco afectaría mucho al médico por lo que calla – no necesitas luchar contra esto tu sola – ofrece, ella da un suspiro triste.

-No sé de qué otra manera hacerlo – admite acurrucándose de nuevo contra él.

Bruce quiere pedirle que confié en él, que le permita llevar su carga, pero sabe que su amistad no es tan fuerte, a pesar de que se conocen más de dos años hoy no es suficiente, si ella quisiera su apoyo ya lo hubiera pedido, es más, ya está haciendo bastante permitiéndole ver ese aspecto tan frágil. Quiere hacer algo pero no sabe que, hasta que se da cuenta de algo que brilla en su cuello; sin pensarlo mucho mete su mano entre su ropa sorprendiendo a la chica ante su osadez, ella iba a hacer un comentario que seguro lo convertiría en un tomate pero se detiene al ver lo que él sujeta frente a ella.

-Tal vez lo que tienes es una nueva dirección – dijo moviendo el dije de flecha hacia el ocaso que ella había estado mirando – aun tienes un camino Natasha solo que este dio un giro inesperado, solo necesitas confiar en tu brújula moral

Ella lo miró analizando sus palabras y recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron hace meses atrás, cuando todo parecía ir bien; lo pensó un poco más antes de dar un suave asentimiento, SHIELD no era quien la había convencido de hacer lo correcto, ese había sido Clint, su brújula no estaba rota, solo escondida en una granja y era su deber encontrarla para encontrarse a sí misma y saber que camino estaba tomando. Después de tomar esa decisión se levantó ligeramente y abrazó al médico, un abrazo largo que casi le dolió soltar.

-Sabes Bruce, tal vez también deberías conseguirme un dije, creo que eres bueno para guiar – dijo jalándolo al abrazo de nuevo.

-Siempre que pueda ayudarte a encontrar tu camino lo haré – murmuró aun en el abrazo.

Ese mismo día tras una despedida emotiva Natasha partió hacia la granja Barton, fue un largo viaje pero justo cuando la construcción apareció frente a ella y los niños corrieron a abrazarla gritando _"tía Nat"_ supo que había hecho lo correcto, ese era el bálsamo que necesitaba para sanar.

Un día después un mensaje llega a su celular, es Bruce, y le pregunta si está bien, no hay nada más escrito pero ella sabe que quiere decir mucho más; ella sonríe a su celular antes de escribir un _"gracias" _esperando que él la entienda, al parecer lo hace pues unos minutos después recibe una imagen, es un pequeño dije en forma de llave, curiosa busca su significado en internet.

-¿Qué haces tía Nat? – Pregunta Lila trepando a su lado en el mueble, ella voltea el aparato mostrando la página abierta – La llave abre caminos: Nos ayudará a abrir todas las puertas en nuestro camino hacia la felicidad, también a superar todos los obstáculos que se nos presenten. Este dije es símbolo de confianza, está tradicionalmente ligado a la unidad, la confianza y los lazos de amistad. Representa el poder y sabiduría ya que abre todas las puertas. Si quieres que la fortuna y prosperidad te sonría (amor, riqueza y salud), llévala contigo – Natasha sonríe aún más al oírla – ¿te vas a comprar un dije?

-De hecho ya lo tengo, él solo está esperando por mí – dice más para sí misma mientras piensa en el médico, la niña no comprende y solo se encoje de hombros antes de pedirle que juegue con ella, la pelirroja asiente y va con la niña.

Un par de días después regresa a la torre con Clint, es de noche aun algo temprano cuando todos los reciben, Bruce parece feliz de verla más centrada y ella le ofrece una sonrisa, luego de un par de minutos el medico escapa a su habitación, ella lo sigue en silencio un rato después.

-Tenías algo que darme – ofrece como explicación Natasha cuando la ve entrar a su habitación, Bruce parece recordarlo y va a su velador sacando el pequeño dije, ella abre su collar y lo mete con cuidado junto a la flecha antes de guardarlo entre su ropa – gracias – dice abrazándolo y mirándolo a los ojos intentando expresarle lo mucho que significa para ella.

Él parece analizarla con la mirada, aun atrapados en el abrazo que ninguno desea soltar, se acerca con cuidado como pidiendo permiso, ella cierra los ojos cuando siente sus labios chocar contra los de ella, es un beso suave pero ambos saben lo que significa, se separan lentamente y ambos abren los ojos de nuevo, parecen preguntarse mil cosas a la vez con la mirada hasta que en algún punto encuentran la respuesta y sus labios se unen una vez más, esta vez el beso tiene más confianza, Bruce no duda en tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más mientras que ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos y el beso se vuelve más profundo y lleno de pasión, el aire se les acaba cuando un trueno se oye, Bruce da un gruñido enojado mientras sus labios se mueven a su cuello dejando besos mariposa que hacen suspirar a la pelirroja, otro trueno y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales hace que esta vez los dos se quejen.

-Es Thor ¿verdad? – admite Bruce sin querer soltar a la pelirroja, ella asiente desganada antes de atrapar su rostro con sus manos y jalarlo a otro beso – tenemos que ir a saludarlo – explica Bruce entre el beso.

-No creo que su real divinidad se moleste si llegamos un poco tarde – dice Natasha besándolo, Bruce se ríe mientras la acerca aún más.

-Si pero eventualmente tendremos que ir a saludarlo, el resto del grupo nos espera

-¿Les decimos? – pregunta Natasha en un tono coqueto, Bruce parece pensarlo antes de negar.

-Que sea nuestro pequeño secreto – dice en un tono coqueto que Natasha no esperaba pero en definitiva le agrada.

-No sabes cuándo me va a gustar besarte en cada rincón oscuro de la torre – dice mientras envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Bruce no puede hacer más que sonreír.

Mucho rato después ambos salen a saludar al dios del Trueno, nadie en el grupo parece darse cuenta de sus enormes sonrisas o lo atribuyen a que todo el grupo está reunido por fin y que la cacería del cetro dará inicio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**MINI EPÍLOGO:**

Natasha está muy contenta con su relación secreta, Bruce varia de súper tierno a súper sexy según ella lo desee, pueden pasar de estar viendo una película o paseando tomados de la mano en algún lugar donde nadie los reconocerá a estar besándose sin sentido, es increíble como el médico puede dejarla con las rodillas temblando de lo buen besador que es y ella ya no tiene que inventar ninguna excusa para colarse en su cama después de cada misión, aunque no pasa nada todavía porque aún están solucionando la cuestión del código verde pero aun así duermen abrazados alejando las pesadillas del otro.

Ellos no pueden creer como el grupo no se da cuenta, incluso Tony parece tener sus sospechas pero no tiene ninguna idea concisa, ellos van por ahí con los labios ligeramente hinchados por tantos besos y en el caso de Bruce con las mejillas sonrojadas pero nadie le toma importancia, así que ellos siguen guardando su secreto.

Hoy están en el gimnasio, Clint la ha convencido de hacer un sparring con él mientras Bruce los mira desde su petate de yoga; golpes y patadas vuelan en la pelea de los espías, ninguno es de menospreciar al otro así que los golpes son reales y duelen mucho. Tras un largo rato Clint por fin cae frente a una sonriente Natasha.

-Tuviste suerte – se queja Clint mientras soba su costado donde la pelirroja le dio una patada.

-No seas mal perdedor Barton, es obvio que te estas volviendo viejo, tal vez pronto necesites lentes para disparar tus flechas abuelo – ironiza Natasha, Clint pone una muy exagerada mirada de dolor antes de salir del ring – ¿A dónde vas? No me digas que no quieres la revancha

-Por bien que suena eso, este abuelo necesita agua, iré a la cocina por un poco

-Si deseas te puedo invitar un poco – ofrece Bruce mostrando su tomatodo, Natasha entonces se dirige a él y se lo quita suavemente antes de tomar de la botella.

-Lo siento Clint pero Bruce me invitará a mí, tu puedes conseguir el tuyo – dice burlona, el espía murmura un _"envidiosa"_ antes de salir.

Natasha siente los pasos de su amigo alejarse, está a punto de voltearse y besar a su médico cuando lo siente acercarse detrás de ella, no se mueve esperando ver que hará él cuando lo siente mover su polo un poco hacia su hombro y empezar a besarle el cuello, miles de emociones llenan su mente pidiéndole a gritos que se deje llevar, en cambio ella lleva su mano a su boca intentando evitar cualquier gemido y rogando que Clint se demore lo más posible, una vez que Bruce se siente satisfecho pone su ropa en su lugar y toma asiento de nuevo en su petate mientras toma agua con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella está entre sorprendida y emocionada, cada vez que tienen esos pequeños segundos solos es ella la que siempre empieza los besos, claro que Bruce toma el control de ellos después pero nunca los había iniciado, casi creía que su médico era demasiado tímido para eso, pero le acaba de demostrar lo contrario; está apunto de decírselo cuando escucha no solo a Clint sino a Tony acercándose. El ingeniero empieza su charla diciendo que ha venido a humillarlos a ambos mientras los espías ruedan los ojos y la cabeza, ella iba a decir algo cuando Clint la interrumpe.

-¿Nat estas bien? – su tono suena preocupado e instintivamente se busca a si misma alguna herida cuando nota que su truquito con la cabeza dejo expuesto parte de su marca – ¿es de la pelea de hace un rato? – pregunta Clint señalando su cuello antes de dar un _"tsk"_ enojado – rayos Nat, sabes que tienes que detenerme cuando te golpeo muy fuerte, no me gusta dejarte moretones

Bruce tose entre risas al entender la situación, mientras Natasha mira a su amigo incrédula, ella casi quiere gritar _"¡Estas casado! ¡¿Cómo no sabes lo que es un chupetón?!"_ pero se detiene justo a tiempo, la familia de su amigo aun es un secreto para todos y seguirá siendo así hasta que él decida lo contrario.

-Iré a traer una crema, hay un botiquín en el camerino – dice Clint yéndose.

Tony al ser el playboy del grupo sabe que no es un golpe y la mira con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos escanean la habitación en busca del culpable pero solo esta Bruce que apenas y puede detener su risa, la verdad llega a él como un baldazo de agua fría y sus ojos van de su amigo hacia la espía ida y vuelta a una velocidad increíble, por último se quedan en la pelirroja exigiendo una explicación y ella le da una sonrisa socarrona.

-_La venganza es dulce_ – murmura ella mientras sale del gimnasio hacia la entrada donde Clint la está esperando con la dichosa crema en la mano, ella voltea hacia su médico y le da un guiño; él entiende, toma sus cosas y se retira, si la sigue podrán jugar al doctor y es algo que no se va a perder. Tony los mira aterrado al comprender la situación pero decide callar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh por dios no puedo creer que lo haya terminado, iba a continuar hasta el punto donde Bruce se va pero no quería romper el corazón de nadie así que lo dejé cuando ellos empiezan su relación, fue tan lindo escribir esta historia, sabía que en algún momento acabaría pero aun así me retuerce el corazón, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic que con tanto cariño hice.

Gracias enormes a hiruma-harima, Camib312, Captainavngrs, TEIET, Kassandra Balbuena Madrid y Quetza; gracias son todos unos amores ustedes hacen que escribir se sienta tan bien, todo el apoyo que me dan y he de admitir que algunos de sus comentarios se han sacado muchas sonrisas, en verdad gracias.


End file.
